<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Surprise From a Sunset (levihan oneshot) by a_golden_hearted_snk_fan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27391834">A Surprise From a Sunset (levihan oneshot)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_golden_hearted_snk_fan/pseuds/a_golden_hearted_snk_fan'>a_golden_hearted_snk_fan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, but it was fun, this one really hurt to write</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:55:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27391834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_golden_hearted_snk_fan/pseuds/a_golden_hearted_snk_fan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a tumblr prompt: Hanji getting seriously injured and Levi later finding out she was pregnant.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi/Hange Zoë</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>156</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A toothy smile was plastered on the abnormal’s face as it approached Moblit.</p>
<p>“Damn it!” he blurted, terrified by the look on the titan’s eyes as it reached its hand towards him.</p>
<p>“So this is it for me?”</p>
<p>Accepting his fate, he closed his eyes, waiting to get crushed by its teeth.</p>
<p>But instead, he felt someone picking him up and away.</p>
<p>“Were you really about to give up there, Moblit?” he heard Hanji’s voice teasing him as she launched towards a tree, holding him. </p>
<p>Keiji, who caught up on them along with Abel and Nifa, fired a black flare.</p>
<p>The relief of hearing her voice was interrupted by the horror of the titan following from behind.</p>
<p>They all landed and looked at the monster in front of them.</p>
<p>“Guys, I’ll stay here” Moblit sadly said “I’m out of gas, I’ll only be dead weight for you. I can distract the tita-”</p>
<p>“Follow me!” Hanji ordered, picking him up again and charging towards a tree, her squad following along.</p>
<p>“Section comman-”</p>
<p>“You’re lighter than you think, you know?” She teased him again “Abel!” </p>
<p>Abel was suddenly given Moblit to hold from her as she helped herself with the tree and launched away, towards the abnormal.</p>
<p>“Hanji-san!” Nifa screamed “No!”</p>
<p>“Hurry up and go find help!” she yelled back.</p>
<p>“Bu-”</p>
<p>“That’s an order!”</p>
<p>Hesitantly, they looked at her one last time before flying away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Mrs Hanji Zoe”</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Upon hearing her name, she went towards the doctor calling her.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’m here”<br/></em>
</p>
<p>“<em>This way, please</em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She knew it was dangerous.</p>
<p>For her, and for someone else.</p>
<p>But she couldn’t afford to leave anyone of her comrades to die.</p>
<p>Aiming her hooks to one of the abnormal’s legs, she went towards it with her gear.</p>
<p>“Haha” She yelled “I never expected my first fight with an abnormal to be in this terrible of a situation!”</p>
<p>Swiftly, she sliced both its ankles, making it trip and fall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Hanji nervously sat in front of the medic.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Hanji, we took a bit of your blood for analysis two days ago, right?”<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yes”<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>After the many sick mornings she went through, she felt the need to check on herself at a hospital.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Who knows? She might be….</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The titan landed face-first on the ground.</p>
<p>It was Hanji’s chance to take it down.</p>
<p>She still had to slice the hands to fully block its movements.</p>
<p>So she charged towards one of them to cut it off.</p>
<p>But the titan was quick enough to grab her instead.</p>
<p>“Shit!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>The results are out and….”</em></p>
<p>
  <em>She paused for a moment, making Hanji even more anxious.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“And?”<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Congratulations!”<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>So she was right.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The abnormal looked up with its bloodied face, looking even scarier with its wide eyes staring into her soul on its hand.</p>
<p>Hanji tried to break free, yet her swords were out of reach from her, broken on the ground.</p>
<p>So she only desperately tried to move around in the titan’s hand, struggling to get off its grip.</p>
<p>But it only got tighter and tighter on her, slowly crushing her ribs as she screamed in pain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>With a smile, she asked “Am I..?”<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yes. You’re pregnant!”<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Tears of joy blurred her vision as she jumped up from her seat and hugged the doctor in happiness.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She was gonna be a mother.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Levi was gonna be a father.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>They were gonna make a family of their own.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She began to wonder about how he’d react to the great news.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The abnormal stood back up after its legs regenerated, still grasping Hanji’s fragile form tightly.</p>
<p>Her shrieks got louder as tears blurred her vision and fogged her goggles.</p>
<p>Still, she was able to see the titan opening its mouth.</p>
<p>“N-no! NO!” She yelled as her legs were now touching its tongue.</p>
<p>“P-please….. no…”</p>
<p>That was the last thin she muttered before the abnormal’s teeth dug into her abdomen, and a blood curdling scream escaped her throat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>When she went back to her dorm, she wasn’t surprised to find Levi there, waiting for her to be back.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“So?”<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“So what?”<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“How were the results?”<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She previously decided to tell him the surprise after the expedition coming the next day.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Oh. Everything’s alright. It was just a bit of nausea. I’ll drink a medicine and I’ll be fine”<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sighing, “That’s good” he gave her a small kiss on the cheek before going to the kitchen.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Want some tea?”<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Sure! I’d love some”<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She secretly thought her baby would love some too.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The agonizing scream was the first thing Levi heard when he saw the abnormal.</p>
<p>He had seen the black flare and instantly knew Hanji and her squad were in danger.</p>
<p>He had gotten even more worried when he heard what happened from Moblit.</p>
<p>“Hanji!” He charged to the titan upon noticing Hanji’s body dangling on its mouth.</p>
<p>The titan couldn’t even notice Levi as he went for the kill.</p>
<p>He quickly grasped Hanji’s body off of it before it dropped dead.</p>
<p>Landing on the soft grass, he layed her down, examining her.</p>
<p>Nifa, who was the one guiding Levi to the spot, watched in terror as blood was covering her squad leader’s delicate form. She immediately fired a purple flare for reinforcements to come.</p>
<p>Levi took off his cloak and used it to cover Hanji’s wound, Nifa clutched it tightly for him to talk to her.</p>
<p>“Oi four-eyes!”</p>
<p>Breathing heavily, she was slowly blacking out, but she looked at him.</p>
<p>“L-Levi” She whispered.</p>
<p>They looked into each other’s eyes, as she slowly raised her bloodied hand to his face.</p>
<p>He grabbed it and gave it a gentle kiss, not minding the crimson stains on his face.</p>
<p>“You better not fucking die on me, four-eyes”</p>
<p>“Y-you’re …..trembling”</p>
<p>He only noticed how his hands were shaking when she said that.</p>
<p>“Hanji-san! Please hang in there” Nifa called from next to them, teary-eyed.</p>
<p>“L-Lev-”</p>
<p>Her mutters were interrupted by violent coughs coming out of her, carrying her blood with them.</p>
<p>Taking off his cravat, he wiped her mouth from the blood.</p>
<p>“I-I’m sorry” Hanji said, crying as she gently caressed Levi’s cheek.</p>
<p>“No!” He yelled at her “Don’t apologize! You’re gonna fight for your survival like you always did”</p>
<p>“N-no..”</p>
<p>“You’re gonna survive this shit!”</p>
<p>“I-it’s not..”</p>
<p>“You’re gonna be okay!”</p>
<p>“…that”</p>
<p>“Then what?” He asked, as he heard a cart coming close to them.</p>
<p>“I-it’s…”</p>
<p>She couldn’t finish her sentence before another bloody coughing fit interrupted her.</p>
<p>Wiping her blood again, he looked at her, waiting for an answer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yet she didn’t answer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hanji?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her usually bright eyes were dull and closed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oi!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She didn’t have her usual cheerful smile, her face was numb.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oi four-eyes!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He put his fingers on her warm neck, checking for any signs of life.</p>
<p>Her slow heartbeats played a rhythm on his fingertips, making a reassuring melody for him.</p>
<p>Reinforcements reached them and picked her up, taking her to the cart.</p>
<p>Levi never let go of her hand, he stayed by her side as medics worked on her injuries.</p>
<p>No one dared to push him away, knowing how much love he carried towards his wife.</p>
<p>Yet the sight of his lover’s blood dripping as the medics gave her an emergency surgery on her abdomen was so unbearable that he shut his eyes and held her hand tighter.</p>
<p>“Hanji. Please don’t die”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Levi was sound asleep when Hanji layed next to him, still awake.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“How should I tell him?” She talked to herself.<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Maybe I can leave a note? No that sounds ridiculous. How about I tell him right away? No I need to be more creative. Ugh this is hard”<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Slowly, her mind was too tired and she fell asleep, after finally finding out a good way to break the news.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reaching the barracks, Levi followed along with Hanji as she was taken to the surgery room to continue her treatment.</p>
<p>As the doctors parted them away, he noticed one of them looking more anxious than the other ones.</p>
<p>He recognized her as the one who checked Hanji the other day, and he immediately understood she knew something else was wrong.</p>
<p>Something that Hanji knew but didn’t tell him.</p>
<p>That thought itself made him even more worried.</p>
<p>He stood next to the door, waiting as he hears the doctor rushing around the room to save her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Hanji” Levi called her from across the hallway.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>“Yeah?”<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Come with me for a second”<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>They were back from an expedition so they still had their gear on.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Hanji silently followed Levi, wondering why they were heading towards the wall.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Let’s see the sunset from above” He offered, to which Hanji agreed with a smile.<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>As they were on the top, Hanji watched in amazement how the sun slowly hid behind the clouds, giving light to another world they’d yet to know.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“That’s so beautiful. Right? Levi…..Levi?”<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She looked to her right, expecting to see him next to her.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He was, but standng on one knee, holding a ring in his hands.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Took you long enough to notice”<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She gasped in surprise.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“No you’re not!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yes I fucking am, four-eyes. Your answer?”<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“OF COURSE IT’S A YES, DUMBASS!” She screamed, jumping on him for a hug.<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He hugged her back tightly, before they shared a deep kiss, the sun shyly fading behind them.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Memories of that day crossed his mind as he waited for god knows how much time.</p>
<p>That nostalgia was interrupted by the sound of the surgery room’s door opening.</p>
<p>It was the doctor who previously diagnosed Hanji.</p>
<p>He ran towards her.</p>
<p>The look in his eyes was enough for her to understand the worry he held.</p>
<p>“I’m guessing she hasn’t told you”</p>
<p>“Told me what? Please explain to me!”</p>
<p>“….The surgery was hard….The titan’s bite tore a part of her small intestine, and she lost a lot of blood….But we tried our best and were able to save her….yet….” She sighed “…yet we weren’t able to save the baby”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Levi’s eyes widen “Baby?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry. She was pregnant. That’s what she hasn’t told you”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck…” Levi cursed, angrily punching the wall next to him.</p>
<p>The doctor patted his shoulder before going back inside the room, leaving him as he leaned on the wall, covering his eyes with his arm.</p>
<p>It was the reason she was so excited in the morning, and the reason why she wanted them to watch the sunset together after the expedition. </p>
<p>She wanted to surprise him about it the way he surprised her when he proposed.</p>
<p>But it all got fucked up.</p>
<p>They lost their child, and he almost lost her too.</p>
<p>The door opened again, as a trolley carrying his wife was pushed out to the hallway.</p>
<p>He quickly followed behind until they put her in another room.</p>
<p>“How is she?” he asked one of the medics.</p>
<p>“She’s still weak, but she fought well to survive and she’ll be fine soon. She’s gonna be unconscious for a while”</p>
<p>Levi sighed, looking at her from the door “Thank god”</p>
<p>“Captain….. I’m sorry for your loss”</p>
<p>Without looking back at him, he said “It’s fine”</p>
<p>Yet it wasn’t. It couldn’t be when he lost a part of his family.</p>
<p>After the medics left, he stayed with her in the room.</p>
<p>Sitting on a chair, he looked at her.</p>
<p>The cheerful Hanji he loved wasn’t in there yet.</p>
<p>It was still the numb, pained look on her face.</p>
<p>So he just stayed there, waiting for her to wake up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After what felt like an eternity, she finally started to open her eyes.</p>
<p>Wincing from the pain, she squinted from the sunlight reflecting on the white walls.</p>
<p>And then she saw him.</p>
<p>Her husband sitting next to her, gently looking at her.</p>
<p>“L-Levi…”</p>
<p>“Took you long enough, four-eyes”</p>
<p>He looked like he was hiding something. </p>
<p>Oh, yes. The pain that she was having as well.</p>
<p>No one told her, yet she knew exactly what happened.</p>
<p>They lost their child.</p>
<p>Still, she smiled and said:</p>
<p>“I know that you heard of it, and I know that we….lost our baby. But still, I’ve been planning for this since yesterday. So please let me say it the way I wanted”</p>
<p>Levi stared at her. Seems like she was still her stubborn self. </p>
<p>He helped her sit up on the bed before replying: “Go ahead”</p>
<p>“Levi, let’s go on top of the wall to watch the sunset”</p>
<p>A tiny smile was on Levi’s lips as he replied “Sure”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hanji’s eyes were tearing up as she continued “And then we’d go together and watch the sunset. It would be beautiful, just like the time you proposed to me”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And then….And then I’d say ‘It’s as beautiful as last time’..”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah… it is”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She started sobbing “I’d later say ‘Remember how the sunset held a surprise for me last time?’ ”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Levi started tearing up as well “Yes, what about it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This time…..it’s holding a surprise for <em>you</em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“W-what kind of surprise?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Among the tears, she answered “It’s r-right here” as she pointed to her torn and bandaged belly. “I-I’m pregnant!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They couldn’t hold the pain any longer.</p>
<p>He sat on her bed and held her and they cried together.</p>
<p>Levi was patting her back as she sobbed on his chest.</p>
<p>“I-I’m sorry!” She screamed “I-It’s all my fault! If I had told you about it y-you wouldn’t l-let this happen! </p>
<p>I-I killed our child! </p>
<p>I fucking broke our family! </p>
<p>I’m so sorry Levi!”</p>
<p>“You dumbass” He told her, pushing her back and holding her face against his “It’s not your fucking fault that you saved your comrade. Or that the titan was too strong. Or that it bit you and almost killed you. None of this shit is your fault, got it?”</p>
<p>She was surprised by his words. He wiped her tears and continued.</p>
<p>“I almost lost you, Hanji. I almost lost the light of my life. </p>
<p>And I’m more than glad that you’re okay, you know? </p>
<p>It really hurts me to lose our baby, and I know it hurts you way more.</p>
<p>But we could try again, okay? If I lost you, we won’t be able to do that. </p>
<p>So thank you for staying alive for me”</p>
<p>She finally smiled at him.</p>
<p>The Hanji he knew was finally back.</p>
<p>Smiling back, he kissed her then hugged her again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I hope you don’t blame your self anymore, I didn’t dirty my cloak <em>and</em> my cravat for you to do that shit”</p>
<p>She chuckled at his statement “Still the grumpy clean freak you are, eh?”</p>
<p>“Always will be”</p>
<p>“I’m glad you’re my love, Levi” she muttered against his chest, hugging him back.</p>
<p>“Me too, Hanji”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been two months since that incident.</p><p>Hanji's wound was fully healed, only a scar was left on her skin.</p><p>The damage on her small intestine made her lose appetite and get thinner.</p><p>That tragedy really broke her, physically and especially mentally.</p><p>Sometimes at night, she'd tell Levi that her stomach would've grown a lot bigger than it is right now, crying as she motions to him how big it would look.</p><p>He'd find himself crying along with her too as he tries to hug her to sleep.</p><p>Other times, she'd fantasize about what names she would've given their child.</p><p>He can't help but join in and suggest names along with her, hoping it comforts her in a way.</p><p>When giving her showers, he often finds her staring at her scar.</p><p>He'd be lying if he said he didn't imagine a baby growing instead of that red spot. And he knows that she does too.</p><p>So he just puts his hands on it and tickles it, trying to make her forget the pain.</p><p>And it does help her sometimes, she laughs and tries to tickle him back, then she smiles at him, grateful to have him by her side.</p><p>Still, her real cheerful self wasn't really there, and he missed it.</p><p>Hell, he even missed her endless blabber about titans.</p><p>Her tears just continued to flood on her eyes and hurt his heart.</p><p>But one day, it all changed.</p><p>It actually started out a little worse than before, though.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Hanji?" Levi called, watching from their bed as Hanji rushed towards the bathroom.</p><p>He immediately caught up on her when he heard vomitting sounds.</p><p>Tucking her hair behind her ears, he gently rubbed her back as she threw up.</p><p>Redness colored her pale cheeks as she pushed it all out of her system.</p><p>Levi noticed something odd.</p><p>The red color was somewhere else too.</p><p>In the shape of small amounts of blood coming out of his wife.</p><p>"Sh-Shit" she cursed upon noticing it too.</p><p>"We have to go! Now!" Levi yelled.</p><p>Breathing heavily, Hanji tried to get up from the cold hard floor, yet fatigue took over her as her legs were too weak to hold her up, making her fall again.</p><p>"I got you!" Levi assured, holding Hanji closer to his warm embrace as he picked her up and went out of their room.</p><p>Running in the hallways, he tried to reach the infirmary as soon as possible, his lover's shallow breaths making him move faster.</p><p>"L-Levi......" Hanji muttered against his chest, grunting from the pain "...i-it hurts...."</p><p>"You'll be fine, I promise.......We're here" He promised her, trying to look for Sarah around in the infirmary.</p><p>The doctor who's been treating Hanji for a long while.</p><p>"Dr Sarah!" He called her as she passed by.</p><p>Recognizing them, she hurried to help Levi with Hanji's weak body.</p><p>"What happened?"</p><p>"She woke up feeling nauseous, vomitted, and we noticed small bits of blood coming out as well" Levi explained as they put her on a bed.</p><p>She was unconscious throughtout the whole diagnosis, yet Levi never left her side for once.</p><p>"Results will come out in a while. She'll feel better when she wakes up. Make sure she has a light meal, some tea would help too" Sarah told him as she stood against the door, looking at them.</p><p>"Thank you" Levi replied, still sitting beside Hanji.</p><p>The doctor stared at them for a while before smiling and saying:</p><p>"She's such a lucky woman"</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"Hanji's very lucky to have such a husband like you"</p><p>It caught him off guard, he just kept staring at her, his cheeks getting rosy.</p><p>She chuckled and continued: "You're always by her side and you're very caring towards her, never betraying her or leaving her alone. Unlike my ex-husband who.....you know"</p><p>"I'm sorry about that" he replied, knowing that she didn't have things well with the guy. "If he's still being a bitch to other ladies, you better show him to me so that I teach him how to treat nice women like you"</p><p>Blushing from the compliment, she got out of the room to continue the analysis on Hanji's blood with the rest of the team.</p><p>He too had to leave, so he followed behind and headed towards their room to cook some food for her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Opening her eyes, Hanji found herself laying on the hospital bed.</p><p>Just like that day.</p><p>But this time, Levi wasn't by her side, and if she was honest, it kinda disappointed her.</p><p>then she remembered what happened to her earlier.</p><p>"No wonder I feel so hungry"</p><p>Sighing, she sat up, looking from the window at the bright blue sky.</p><p>The calmness was interrupted by the creak of the door being opened.</p><p>As Levi came in, holding a tray of soup and tea.</p><p>"َAwake?" He said upon noticing her.</p><p>"Yup" She answered, stretching her arms "Perfect timing by the way, I feel so hungry"</p><p>"Haven't heard you say that in a while" Levi stated, surprised by her words, "It's usually been 'not really' so this is pretty good"</p><p>He put the tray in front of her and she started eating like she hasn't eaten in ages.</p><p>Finishing the bowl, she looked at Levi with begging eyes.</p><p>"Seconds?" He asked, reading her mind.</p><p>"Yes please" she replied, smiling.</p><p>He lightly chuckled as he held the tray again.</p><p>"I can bring thirds just in case"</p><p>"No! I'm not a titan, Levi!"</p><p>"Just kidding, be right back"</p><p>On the way to their dorm, he thought about it.</p><p>'She hasn't eaten that much in so long</p><p>She would've only eaten half of the soup</p><p>But she's actually asking for more.</p><p>Was the soup really that good?</p><p>No, hers is much better than mine.</p><p>Still, she ate like she was feeding two persons at once.</p><p>...</p><p>Wait...' He paused, realisation kicking in.</p><p>'Two persons....</p><p>Craving food....</p><p>Morning sickness... </p><p>Could she be....?'</p><p>With widen eyes, he rushed towards the room to get her more soup.</p><p>And as soon as he went back and gave it to her, he urged outside.</p><p>"Levi?" Hanji called, watching him in a hurry.</p><p>"I'll be back" He quickly told her, rushing to Sarah.</p><p>He bumped into her before she entered the room.</p><p>"Sorry" He apologized, pulling her a bit further from the door.</p><p>Levi looked at her and asked "Is She?" eyes filled with hope.</p><p>Sarah paused for a moment.</p><p>Levi's heart skipped a beat when she smiled.</p><p>"Congratulations, she's pregnant" she softly answered.</p><p>Levi chuckled, "I fucking knew it" he muttered as he hugged her "Thank you. Thank you so much"</p><p>She hugged him back, feeling the happiness in his tears wetting her coat.</p><p>They stayed like that for a while before he suddenly gasped and asked.</p><p>"Will she be okay?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"The nausea must've been from not eating well recently, so if you continue to eat well, you'll be fine. Other than that, everything's good and you can go back to your dorm" The doctor explained to Hanji, who was still on the bed, an empty bowl on a tray still on her lap and a cup of tea warming her shaky hands.</p><p>"How about the blood?"</p><p>"It was probably from pushing too hard when you vomitted. It happens often and it's fine as long as it's not too much"</p><p>"Thank you Sarah, for everything" Hanji replied, smiling sadly.</p><p>"Don't mention it, dear"</p><p>"So," Levi said from in front of her bed "Shall we go? Or are you still tired?"</p><p>"No, I'm fine. I'd rather go back anyway" Hanji answered, getting up from the bed.</p><p>He helped her up and gathered the dishes to wash upon entering their dorm.</p><p>On the way back, Levi noticed how sadness was still blinding her eyes.</p><p>He couldn't wait to wipe that darkness away.</p><p>As she layed on the couch, Levi finished washing the bowl and spoon and sat next to her.</p><p>"Farlan or Isabel would've been great names too" Hanji muttered.</p><p>'Would be' Levi mentally corrected her, "Yeah, I think they're the best choice so far"</p><p>She chuckled, "they were too cute.....for such a cruel world"</p><p>"...Hanji"</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"Wanna go out for a picnic later?"</p><p>"I thought you hated picnics"</p><p>"Not when it comes to you" he said, leaning closer and kissing her cheek.</p><p>Smiling at the gesture, she kissed him back and answered "I'll be preparing myself, then"</p><p>"Don't you fucking dare not take a shower!" He warned, to which she laughed.</p><p>"Says the clean freak who hasn't showered yet"</p><p>"Already did"</p><p>surprised, she asked "When?"</p><p>"As the soup was getting cooked, genious"</p><p>"Heh, you never miss when it comes to cleanliness, eh?" She teased, tossing a towel over her shoulder as she entered the bathroom.</p><p>He started to prepare some sandwiches, along with reheating the previously made tea.</p><p>But halfway through, he heard Hanji crying.</p><p>Knowing exactly what was happening, he turned off the stove and went to the bathroom.</p><p>Gently patting her bare skin, he continued to bathe her and she kept mourning their loss.</p><p>He hummed a soft melody, helping her calm down, as he continued to wash her body then wrap her with the towel.</p><p>"Now let's get you dressed up, shall we?" He said, picking her up.</p><p>"....Yeah....I'm sorry"</p><p>"Shh, It's fine"</p><p>Levi was the one to choose clothes for her. He picked a black top and a green dress, as he wore his usual black coat with a white shirt and black pants.</p><p>Dressing her hair into a high bun, he admired her as she looked at her reflection in the mirror.</p><p>"Well, I look decent" She commented.</p><p>"You look stunning" He complimented, making her blush. "Shall we go?"</p><p>"Yeah"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sitting on the soft grass, Levi and Hanji looked at five kids playing not too far from them.</p><p>"Mom! Dad!" One of the boys called "Can we stay here a little longer?"</p><p>"We can watch the sunset and then we'll go home, okay?" The man watching over them replied, his wife holding his hand next to him.</p><p>"Yay! Guys we can play here longer!" He shouted to who seemed to be his siblings as they all cheered in joy.</p><p>Taking a bite off her sandwich, Hanji smiled at the young children.</p><p>Levi was admiring the scene too, unable to wait for it to be them.</p><p>"If only we could live this moment" Hanji silently muttered, taking another bite.</p><p>'We will, Hanji' He mentally answered her.</p><p>"Levi! I think it would be better if we watch the sunset from here, don't you think?" She suddenly suggested.</p><p>"Not from the wall?"</p><p>"It's okay. It would be beautiful from here too"</p><p>Understanding her reasoning, he agreed "It would be even more beautiful with the kids over there"</p><p>"Yes! That's my point....Heh, your mind-reading skills are improving, aren't they?"</p><p>"Says the one who knew I needed comfort from only a glance and did it even though I tried to kick her off" Levi tesed, recalling where his love for her began.</p><p>After his friends Farlan and Isabel died, she was the only one who tried to approach him and comfort him.</p><p>And she succeeded in giving him her hugs, along with her heart.</p><p>Chuckling at his statement, she took another sandwich in her hand to start munching on.</p><p>Meanwhile, Levi hasn't even finished the first one.</p><p>'So she is indeed feeding two persons' he silently thought.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Will she be okay?" He asked her in worry.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sarah's expression changed to a little sad one "It will be hard"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Levi gulped "What can go wrong?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Abdominal trauma, which was why she vomitted some blood, can cause a placental abruption while giving birth, leading to a lack of oxygen for the baby and to heavy bleeding for her.The baby has a higher chance of survival, but she'll lose too mu-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'll give her mine" He interrupted, startling her "Her blood type is AB+ which means any other type can donate, right? Then I'll do it"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She remained silent as he continued:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"We survived too much shit together. She was strong enough for that incident. So she'll be strong for this one too, and I'll make sure of that. I will take good care of her just like she did when I needed her. I'll help her just like she always did to me and to many others. And she and my baby will both be alive and well. I promise you that"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Looking at his fierce eyes, she smiled at him: "You better not break that promise"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Never will" He replied, eyes shining with hope for a better future.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Hanji, the sun is setting" Levi noted as the sun was slowly hiding behind the wall.</p><p>Hanji stared in awe at the stunning sight.</p><p>"This is so beautiful....</p><p>I wonder what kind of surprise this one holds for me"</p><p>It was like she predicted it.</p><p>"Woah! Mom this is so beautiful!" One of the kids from earlier shouted.</p><p>Hanji and Levi noticed another one shyly approaching them.</p><p>"Hello there!" Hanji waved at him.</p><p>"Hi!" the boy waved back, as his siblings started following him from behind.</p><p>"Ummm" he muttered "Are you both from the survey corps?"</p><p>"Yup, we are" she answered.</p><p>The shyness suddenly turned into excitement as all the kids yelled in surprise.</p><p>"So you're Captain Levi! Humanity's strongest soldier?!" One of them said to Levi.</p><p>"Yeah, that's me"</p><p>"And you're his wife, Squad leader Hanji Zoe!"</p><p>"Yes! You're right!"</p><p>Hanji laughed as the kids screamed, thrilled to meet them.</p><p>Even Levi let out a small chuckle as one of them attempted a salute, to which they saluted back.</p><p>"Hey, kiddos! You're making too much noise!" Their mother called from behind, catching up on them along with her husband.</p><p>"Sorry for the bother, and it's such an honor to meet you" the man said.</p><p>"It's alright" hanji replied, ruffling a boy's hair "Besides, these kids are so adorable"</p><p>The boy asked her: "Say, hanji-san, do you have a baby? Can we play with him?"</p><p>It was an innocent question, but it really broke her heart.</p><p>Memories of the loss blurred her mind as she tried to hold the tears.</p><p>The change on her expression was caught by the lady. She silenced the kids and gave her a sad look.</p><p>"I'm so sorr-"</p><p>"Not yet. You'll have to wait" Levi answered.</p><p>Hanji gave him a confused look "W-What do you mean?"</p><p>"i mean literally what I said, Hanji"</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>Levi smiled at her, then looked at the boys "Our baby is growing in Hanji's belly, once he gets out, I'll make sure to let you play with him"</p><p>"L-Levi!" She called him, unable to hold her tears any longer "Y-you can't be-"</p><p>"But you guys have to wait for him to grow up and be like you. And you have to pray for him and his mother to be safe, okay?"</p><p>"So does she have a baby in her tummy right now?" a kid questioned excitedly.</p><p>He looked at Hanji, smiling happily.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes"</p><p> </p><p>Sun faded behind the wall, just like how the sadness faded from Hanji's eyes upon hearing that.</p><p>Her ears got overwhelmed by the parents' congratulations and the children's happy laughs.</p><p>She started laughing along with them, hugging them tightly as they shared the pure joy together.</p><p>Looking at Levi again, she let go of the kids and jumped on him, making them both fall on the grass.</p><p>They were both crying, but this time, it wasn't sadness.</p><p>It wasn't grief.</p><p>It was the happiness they wished to feel for so long.</p><p>The joy of starting to build a family of their own.</p><p>"Hanji....You're gonna be a mother..... We're gonna have a child" He started thrilling her even more by muttering those words against her ears.</p><p>She did the same to him.</p><p>"It's all gone...... That pain..... It's over now! You're gonna be a father, levi!.... The sunset's surprise..... this one's even better than all the other surprises!" </p><p>"Hanji.." He pressed her forehead against his "This is gonna be painful, it'll be hard... But i'm by your side, okay?... I'll be helping you and you'll get through this, alright? Don't you dare leave me and our kid alone!"</p><p>She held his head from the back, gently whispering "I'll do my best... I'll be fine... Our kid will be fine, and we'll live the happiness we fought for!" Then she pulled his head closer.</p><p>Lips touching in a tender kiss, they tasted the salt of their happy tears.</p><p>All those wounds from the past were healed in that moment, leaving a place for a bright future awaiting them.</p><p>"Farlan or Isabel?" Hanji asked after the kiss.</p><p>Smiling, he replied "Those <em>would</em> be such great names"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I had a prompt about preggy Hanji and I really wanted to do it as a sequel for this one, and it seemed like others wanted one too.<br/>Here's a payback for breaking your hearts (and mine)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Icognito mode was a big help for this one lol.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>